Aquaintance
by Southern-Belle18
Summary: The introduction of main female character named Alison Cooper. She is an old friend, her and her father used to hunt with the Winchesters when Sam and her were 15. Alison is from Baton Rouge Louisiana and comes from a hunting family. She is a demon child.


Episode 1 "**Acquaintance"**

1983; Indianapolis, Indiana

INT-Maternity wing, hospital-Day

The room is quiet, filled with light from the ceiling's fluorescent lighting and points of light break through the blinds that are drawn. Although it is a cloudy day, there is warmth in the room.

**Midwife:**

Come on push.

A woman is sitting in the hospital bed, a face cloth draped over her forehead. Beads of sweat travel down her cheeks, a vein protrudes from her neck as the pain and pressure of childbirth begins to take its hold on her body.

**Margot:**

(Exhales sharply)

(Sobbing)

Her husband stands beside her, trying to keep her calm for her health and the baby's. He looks into her eyes, tears well up for both. They know they are bringing a new life into this world, but a look of fear momentarily sweeps across both their faces. Their fear of the unknown.

**Scott:**

I love you so much.

(Kisses Margot's hand)

The midwife can sense the tension, she wants this pregnancy over as much as the couple does, she wants the safety of the child first and that all depends on keeping the new mother calm.

**Midwife:**

One last push, here it comes.

**Margot:**

(Groans)

She pushes her last push, awaiting the child's birth.

**Midwife**:

It's crowning!

Just as she speaks the final words, the new child breaks free, the midwife cuts the umbilical cord, and the baby takes its first breath as it embarks on its life.

(Baby crying)

**Scott:**

Oh my god.

He exclaims in joy and surprise the realization that he has become a father, and that a life now relies on him has finally become a certainty in his mind.

**Midwife:**

It's a girl.

(Cleaning baby off)

She says this in her serene yet matter-of-fact way, she knows her job is done and that the new parents will want to spend time with their new child.

**Margot:**

She's beautiful.

Her eyes glow; she imagines all the best possible gifts to befall this little girl. However, there is still coolness behind her smile, she fears the future for her new baby girl.

**Midwife:**

(Hands baby girl to Margot)

What are you going to call her?

She mentions the question, hoping for an immediate answer. After all, all good parents pick out a name months ahead.

Scott and Margot look at each other, they know they are both thinking about the same things. As if a telepathic connection has been established between the two. Margot answers first, so sure of what she wants for her daughter.

**Margot:**

Alison. Alison Faye cooper.

**Midwife:**

All right.

**Margot:**

Is it all right if I hold on to her just a little bit longer?

She doesn't want to let go; not yet, she keeps checking the clock, anxious of what the future awaits.

**Midwife:**

Of course.

**Margot:**

Thank you.

**Midwife:**

I have to leave for a few minutes but I'll be back soon.

(Leaves room)

**Margot:**

Look at her eyes.

**Scott:**

They're silver.

A sudden headache befalls Margot, but it isn't from giving birth, it's much more sinister.

**Margot:**

(Groans in pain)

**Scott:**

What's wrong?

Her voice wavers, afraid of who may be listening. She lowers her voice to a whisper.

**Margot:**

You remember what we talked about, right?

**Scott:**

Yah.

**Margot:**

You have to take her away from this hospital.

**Scott:**

Aren't you coming with us?

**Margot:**

No, I have to stop it from following you.

**Scott:**

Why don't you take her, I can stay and fight.

**Margot:**

No! Take her, you'll be more important to her than you will ever know. You can teach her how to hunt and kill the demon.

**Scott:**

I don't want to leave you. I can't lose you!

**Margot:**

You have to.

**Scott:**

But you can't fight it alone, you aren't strong enough.

**Margot:**

That doesn't matter; the most important thing is keeping Alison safe.

**Scott:**

I can't do this, it's wrong. It's murder if I leave.

**Margot:**

No, it's not. I have to do this. Please Scott, I don't want her hurt, and I don't want you killed. Please just go.

**Scott:**

I love you.

(Kisses Margot)

**Margot:**

I love you too.

(Kisses Alison)

And I love you too.

(Hands Scott Alison)

Now go! Goodbye Scott.

**Scott:**

(Whispers): goodbye.

(Leaves room)

**Margot:**

(Looks at clock)

The lights flicker, a thunderstorm begins outside, the weather suddenly changes drastically. The room becomes cold; the atmosphere crackles with intensity like electricity.

Black cloud appears in room

Margot stands up weakly; she stands in her white hospital gown, innocent like a child, but powerful like an avenging angel.

**Margot:**

I'll never let you have her! She's my daughter; she doesn't belong to you!!

The black cloud begins to fill the room entirely, the room becomes black, all the light fades away, and the room is damp and cold.

**Scott:**

(Looking through window)

Margot screaming in pain and terror, he stands there like a statue, unable to run unable to scream, wanting to fight but he can't move.

**Scott**:

(Tears run down his cheek)

He clings to the baby like it's the Holy Grail; keeping her close to his heart beat to act as a lullaby because her mother cannot calm her crying with her song. His daughter breathes deeply and slowly, she is asleep. He weeps for the loss of his wife and for the fate his daughter has received.

**Scott**:

(Runs down the hallway nearly knocking over the midwife returning from the office)

**Opening Titles**

EXT-Forest/highway-Night

A new Honda Civic drives down a lonely stretch of highway, bordered by a forest. It's late at night, and the moon is full. The sky is filled with clouds that just touch the tops of the trees. A light mist covers the ground; it slowly dissipates as the car passes through the secluded landscape. A couple is out for their first year anniversary, headed towards Denver for a skiing trip.

**Tina:**

Wow, Jake, check out the full moon tonight, it's huge.

**Jake:**

You know what that means?

**Tina:**

No?

**Jake:**

Werewolves.

(Howls like a werewolf)

**Tina:**

(Smacks his arm)

Shut up!

They both laugh, happy about their anniversary and their trip. The look of love and admiration can be seen in both their eyes.

Suddenly, without any warning the car breaks down, they are alone and there isn't a town around for miles. It's just the car, forest and highway.

**Jake:**

That's weird; I'm going to check this out. I'll only be a second honey.

**Tina:**

Okay.

(Kisses him)

Just be careful, all right?

**Jake:**

What's there to be afraid of, huh?

(Jake gets out, pops open the hood)

He checks the oil, the water and the radiator, and the muffler; the car is in perfect shape

(Black figure jumps past windshield)

**Tina:**

(Gasps)

Jake? Was that you? Don't be such a jerk!

Blood squirts on windshield sprays to cover all the corners, it begins to slowly trail downward. Suddenly, a loud thud is heard, and a circular object appears on the hood of the car. The blood slides down the glass, until through a break in the scarlet liquid, the object is seen by Tina, it's Jake's head after being decapitated. His head rests on his cheek, with his eyes facing Tina; the look of terror is still plastered across his disembodied head.

**Tina:**

(Screams)

A dark figure walks past headlights, it's yellow eyes glow, and shaggy hair can be seen.

**Tina:**

Jake!

(Locks car doors)

Her breathing becomes strained and rapid, she can't swallow.

A loud thud hits the roof; it bends inward from the weight of the creature standing on top. Suddenly, the roof begins to creak, and is torn backward like the lid of a tin can. Long, razor-sharp claws rip through the metal like it's paper, and begin to grasp for the warmth of Tina's body.

**Tina:**

(Screams)

The creature's yellow eyes peer down inside the metal coffin, grabbing Tina by the hair; she is ripped from the car never to be seen again.

(Close up on the full moon, howling in background)

The strong black muscle car zooms past the screen, the V8 engine of the Impala growls as she flies down the back road.

(Ozzy Osbourne's "bark at the moon" playing)

INT-the Impala-Day

**Dean:**

Are you sure this is a werewolf we're really after, Sammy?

**Sam:**

Yah, there has been reports of missing people all up and down this stretch of highway…

**Dean:**

You sure it isn't a phantom attacker?

**Sam:**

Yes, because when the search party comes a mangled body is always found in the forest, with their heart missing.

**Dean:**

Sounds like a werewolf.

**Sam:**

The reports mention claw marks on the bodies that look like wild animals did it.

**Dean:**

Well if it really is a werewolf, than we know how to handle it.

**Sam:**

Silver bullet to the heart.

**Dean:**

Exactly. Hey, you remember who used to hunt in these parts don't ya?

**Sam:**

No, who?

**Dean:**

Al and Scott.

**SAM:**

Al?

**Dean:**

Alison, the chick you used to have a crush on.

**SAM:**

I did not.

**Dean:**

(Laughs) she was such a tomboy; I didn't think she'd be your type.

**SAM:**

Well she wasn't.

**Dean:**

Yah, right Sammy.

**SAM:**

(Agitated sigh) well what if Scott's already hunting there?

**Dean:**

So?

**SAM:**

He had a fall out with dad. Do you really think he would want to work with us?

**Dean:**

Who hasn't, besides it's been 8 years, I think he's over it. Wouldn't it be nice to see Alison again?

**SAM:**

I hate you dude.

**Dean**:

Aw, come on Sammy, I know you've liked her since you were like 12.

**SAM:**

Shut up dean.

EXT- Forest/Highway-Dusk

A Black Ford F-450 heavy-duty 4X4 Pick-up truck pulls over to the side of the road, the stretch of road is quiet and has no traffic, it's dusk, and the moon will be up in a matter of hours. The moon will be full.

**Scott Cooper:**

Hey Ali?

Close up on a black combat boot covered in dust. Slowly, moving up from the boot a glimpse of fishnet stocking covered legs can be seen. The boot rests upon the rear bumper of the pick up. A knife held in a thin, pale hand with black fingernails, is slid into the holster of the boot. Moving up, her dark raven hair is flipped across and over the pale, smooth skin of her shoulder, her bright silver-gray eyes sparkle in the twilight.

**Alison Cooper:**

Yah dad?

**Scott Cooper:**

This is where the pack stopped.

He bends down to touch the fresh tracks in the mud; he pulls out a silver hair from the footprint. After a few steps taken by what appears to be a dog, the footprints of a human being appear with no sign of the dog to be seen.

**Alison Cooper:**

How big do you think the pack is?

**Scott Cooper**:

I'm not sure. But they're headed in this direction. I'm going to scope out the place. Ally, I'll call you when I need you.

**Alison Cooper:**

What?

**Scott Cooper:**

You know I work faster on my own.

**Alison:**

Dad come on, I'm not 10 anymore. You know I'm just as good as you at hunting. Why can't I be here?

**Scott Cooper:**

Alison, please.

**Alison Cooper:**

All right, just be careful, okay?

**Scott Cooper:**

Okay.

INT-Tavern-Night

A county bar, stationed at a truck stop, it is the only sign of civilization among the forests and highways for miles before Denver. Inside, it's dusty and warm filled with golden lamplight. Behind the bar, shelves of liquor are placed, the most volatile placed lower down for easy access. The red bar stools and the bright lights of the jukebox balances the Dark wood floors, and dark wood countertops.

The bar is empty except for the barman; he is a bald man with a large rusty beard. HE stands behind the bar like a prison guard just waiting for trouble; he waits eagerly as he wipes down the countertops.

**Alison Cooper:**

(Enters)

Whisky please.

**Barkeeper:**

Well look what the cat dragged in, hi ya Alison.

**Alison**:

Hello to you too, but are you gonna get me that whisky or am I gonna have to take my business somewhere else?

**Barkeeper:**

Sure thing sweetheart.

(Turns on jukebox)

A loud burst of country music fills the empty bar. The kind of country music that everyone despises, where yodeling is necessary.

**Alison:**

(Sighs)

So, you still got that crappy taste in music, eh Lou?

**Barkeeper:**

Here.

(Slides Alison drink)

**Alison:**

Oh, did I forget to mention I wanted a large? With ice.

**Barkeeper:**

(Laughs)

**Alison:**

(Shoots back drink)

The bar doors open, the hinges squeak after 10 years without oil. Alison pays no attention; she finds more solace in the bottom of her glass than in her new company at the bar.

**Sam Winchester:**

(Walks up to bar)

Hi, can I get two beers please?

**Barkeeper:**

Sure thing.

(Turns to Alison): Hey kiddo you want another?

**Alison:**

If you wouldn't mind.

**Sam Winchester:**

Thanks.

(Looks at Alison) um, excuse me, but have we met before?

**Alison:**

I think I would remember meeting a cute guy like you Sammy.

**Sam:**

What did you just call me?

**Alison:**

Sammy… as in Samuel Winchester.

**Sam:**

Do I…

**Alison:**

Know me? You used to.

**Sam:**

(Looks at her inquisitively)

**Alison:**

Come on Sammy I didn't think 9 years changed me that much.

**SAM:**

Alison?

**Alison:**

There you go; I always knew you were a smart one.

**SAM:**

It's good to see you.

**Alison:**

Hey, you too.

(Hug each other)

**Alison:**

(Whispers): I am sorry about Jessica.

**SAM:**

Thanks.

**ALISON:**

Damn you're tall now.

**SAM:**

Yah.

**Alison**:

So, where's Dean?

**SAM:**

He's out at the car.

**ALISON:**

The impala?

**SAM:**

Yah

**ALISON:**

Man, I can't believe John gave that baby up, and to Dean? Speaking of John, how is your dad?

**SAM:**

Actually, um, he's dead.

**ALISON:**

Oh my god, no way?

**SAM:**

Yah.

**ALISON:**

I hope you don't mind me asking, but, um, how?

**SAM:**

Demon.

**ALISON:**

Oh god, I'm so sorry.

**SAM:**

No, it's okay. How about yours?

**Alison:**

Busy as usual. I can't believe you actually stayed in the whole hunting business though. I thought you wanted to leave?

**SAM:**

I did leave for a while; I was starting to go to school too. Then Dean sort of dragged me back into it because dad went missing a while back.

**ALISON:**

And that's when Jessica died?

**SAM:**

Yah.

**ALISON**:

(Hugs Sam)

(Dean enters bar)

**Dean:**

(Walks up to bar)

Hey Sammy.

(Looks at Alison) wow Sammy, 3 minutes, and you already hooked yourself a babe, nice job.

**Alison:**

(Raises her eyebrow)

You know, I really hope you don't talk about all girls that way, not all of them have the same sense of humor I do.

(Turns to Sam): he always was a little sick-minded anyway.

**Dean:**

What?

**Alison**:

Wow, you're making me blush … okay and that is just sick.

**Dean:**

Are you reading my thoughts?

**ALISON:**

With you, it ain't that hard. You're pretty much an open book for psychics Dean.

**Dean****:**

(Puzzled look on his face)

**ALISON:**

Did you guys wipe me from your memory or something?

**Dean:**

Son of a bitch, Al?

**ALISON:**

Took you long enough.

**Dean:**

Damn it, you look good.

**Alison:**

(Laughs)

Thanks, though I could tell from your thoughts.

**Dean:**

Yah, um, sorry about that. But you promised you would stop reading my thoughts.

**Alison:**

That was 10 years ago.

**Dean:**

(Looks her over)

So, um, you're definitely not a tomboy anymore, are you?

**ALISON:**

Yah, I guess not.

**Dean:**

So I guess you don't like "Al" anymore, huh?

**ALISON:**

Whatever.

**Dean:**

One question.

**ALISON:**

Yah.

**DEAN:**

How do you hunt in a skirt?

**ALISON:**

With great skill, you should try it some time.

(Scoffs)

Her cell phone goes off playing Metallica's "Wolf and Man"

**Alison:**

Damn it, would you excuse me for a sec?

**Dean:**

Yeah, go ahead.

**ALISON:**

(Answers phone): hello? Hey. Yep, yep, okay, got it, yep, yep, see ya there, bye. (Hangs up)

I gotta go.

**DEAN:**

Scott?

**ALISON:**

Yeah, we're on a hunt.

**DEAN:**

So, that's why you're here.

**ALISON:**

Yah, why?

**DEAN:**

Sam and me, we're hunting a wolf too.

**ALISON:**

A wolf? They don't usually work alone.

**DEAN:**

Really?

**ALISON:**

Yah its common sense. There's always a pack involved. But I better be going.

(Shoots back drink)

See ya guys around. Lou, always a pleasure.

**Barkeeper:**

Yah Alison.

**ALISON:**

Oh, you guys we should meet up some time. You know, reminisce

**DEAN:**

Sounds good.

**ALISON:**

(Walking away)

**SAM**:

Alison?

**ALISON:**

Yah?

**SAM:**

It was good seeing you again.

**ALISON:**

You too Sam. Dean.

She gets up from her stool making sure not to let her skirt rise too far up her thighs. She walks toward the exit, flipping her hair over her shoulders. She doesn't check behind her to see the faces of Sam and Dean, she already knows the expression stuck to them.

**DEAN:**

(Exhales)

Man, Alison grew up hot.

**SAM:**

(Sips beer)

Yeah.

Ext-forest/highway-Night

The moon is full and extremely bright, it's iridescent glow shimmers on every surface. Alison arrives at the hunting ground fifteen minutes late; her father was hoping to begin his hunt sooner.

**ALISON:**

Hey pops!

**SCOTT**:

What took you so long?

**ALISON:**

Met up with the Winchesters.

**SCOTT:**

The Winchesters? How are they?

**ALISON:**

As good as you could be when your father's dead.

**SCOTT:**

What John is dead?

**ALISON:**

Yah I just found out. It was a demon.

**SCOTT:**

Demon? Did either of 'em mention yellow eyes?

**ALISON:**

I don't think so.

**SCOTT:**

Damn. Hey, come on, it's getting dark, we should get this hunt done, and over with while we still can.

**ALISON:**

Okay.

**SCOTT:**

Here.

(Throws Alice silver bullets)

**ALISON:**

Thanks

She catches the bullets gracefully in her delicate hands. Only to load them in her sawn off shotgun, and to cock it.

(Howling, growling in background)

**SCOTT:**

Go after 'em ally.

Alison runs through the thick branches, checking over her shoulder for glowing eyes, and keeping her ears and eyes open for the wolves. All around her, she can hear the rustling in bushes, the rustling large creatures. She prays for it to be a raccoon, but she also wishes for the beasts she longs to hunt, it'd been months since her last real hunt and she can already smell the iron in the blood of the slain. Until, through the darkness and the danger all sounds disappear, except for the echo of her father's bloodcurdling scream. She knows instantly to turn back, and to kill the beasts that have killed her father.

**ALISON:**

Son of a bitch!

She sprints back through the woods, beads of cold sweat appear on her forehead. She only cares about saving her father, all though that is impossible; she will stop for nothing else.

**ALISON:**

Dad? Dad? Dad!

She breaks through the last branches, she isn't trying to be stealthy anymore, she wants revenge.

The wolves break away, backing off to return to the woods on the other side of the highway. Their yellow eyes reflect the moonlight back at Alison, her skin glows, illuminated by the moon's powerful gleam. The light reflects off her weapon, its chrome body is cold and tough. The wolves jaws are filled with multitudes of spiky, skin-tearing teeth, they show them off like badges. The face off is five on one, but her anger pushes her forward. She raises her gun, aiming at their heads, right between the eyes. She feels no remorse.

The wolves feel no fear when it comes to Alison, They will not retreat any longer. Their muscular limbs quiver with the need to attack Alison. She cannot wait, she won't back down either, she's been hunting these beasts since she was 12, and she can handle the creatures.

The gun becomes heavy, having lifted it for so long, just waiting for the wolves to attack. Her breathing becomes rapid, she's losing control. Their glowing eyes are her targets. Her fingers are cold and stiff; she lifts them to caress the trigger. The wolves move slowly, their fierce disposition and their trancelike glance. Their eyes are cold and dead, waiting for her weakness to come forward. She can't stand there frozen anymore. Quickly, in rapid succession she shoots one, then two, then three. It's all a blur. They all fly backwards like they are attached to a fishing reel. They fall to the ground one by one; their thick fur falls away to reveal the men and women cursed to live by the moon. The other two would not wait around to be her next victims; she proved her capability to the murderous beasts. They ran, tails between their legs back to the forest. Alison would come back for them, now that she had their scent.

Alison is shaken, everything seems unreal. She drops her gun, her arm is tired and she is unsure of herself. However, she fears most the health of her father.

She runs over to his limp, lifeless body. She leans over him, and checks for breathing. It's faint and weak; she can hear the gurgle of blood collecting in his throat and chest.

**ALISON:**

Whispers: dad? Are you all right? Dad can you hear me? Wake up. Wake up! Dad please answer me. Dad! No, no, no, this can't be happening.

**SCOTT:**

(Clasps her hand)

Alison, there is so much I have to tell you.

**ALISON:**

Like what?

**SCOTT:**

Yellow eyed, your powers, his army.

**ALISON**:

What are you talking about?

**SCOTT:**

Whispers: kill me, I'm going to change into one of those things, kill me ally, do it, save me.

**ALISON:**

No. I need to know what you're talking about. What about my powers? Dad?

**SCOTT:**

Do it!

(Puts gun in her hands)

Load it and get it over with!

**ALISON: **

I can't do it, I won't!

**SCOTT:**

Do it! Please!

**ALISON:**

(Loads gun, cocks it)

I'm sorry.

**SCOTT:**

Don't be.

**ALISON:**

Say hi to mom for me.

**SCOTT:**

I will baby, now do it.

**ALISON:**

Goodbye.

(Shoots gun)

INT-Impala-Night

The Winchesters are inside their car, traveling to their motel to get a nights rest before their next day of hunting. The night is clear and quiet, and the moon is a bright orb in the sky. They travel past the hunting grounds of the Coopers. The car radio is quietly playing ACDC's "Giving the Dog a Bone". The boys are sitting quietly, Sam looks out the window, they're both tired and looking forward to some sleep. When out of the quiet of the night, the echoes of gunshots come blaring from within the forest.

**SAM:**

Dean, did you hear that?

**DEAN:**

What?

**SAM:**

Those gunshots.

**DEAN:**

Alice and Scott are hunting. Remember?

**SAM:**

Just pull over Dean, I have a bad feeling about this.

**DEAN**

Fine.

(Pulls the impala over)

The Impala veers off to the side of the road, the car parks in a ditch near the Pick-up. The Winchesters follow the footprints into the forest, they're careful not to attract the attention of any werewolves. They follow the tracks in the mud until they enter a clearing in the forest. Their flashlights land on Alison, she's cradling her father's body, covered in his blood. Sam walks up behind her, trying not to startle her.

**SAM:**

Alice what happened?

**ALISON:**

I shot him, I had to. He was infected. It wasn't my fault.

**DEAN:**

What are you talking about?

(Checks for slash marks, some but already healing)

She definitely shot him.

**SAM:**

But, was he attacked?

**DEAN:**

Yeah, he is already starting to heal though. What happened out there Alice?

**ALISON:**

We were hunting a pack of them and he told me to go into the forest and, and, and he was attacked by five of them. He told me to, he didn't want to become one.

**DEAN:**

But your dad hunts these sons of bitches for a living, how could that happen?

**ALISON:**

He slipped up, all right? I mean he's only human. It happens to everyone.

**DEAN:**

But in this job, you can't afford to.

**ALISON:**

I know! I know. Oh god, he was the only thing I had left, and I killed him.

**SAM:**

No, you didn't, the wolves did. You were doing what he told you to do; you were following an order like he taught you to.

**DEAN:**

We better get you out of here before the cops come. The gunshots could be heard from miles around.

**ALISON:**

Okay.

**SAM:**

Are you all right to drive?

**ALISON:** yah, yah I'll be fine. Thanks Sammy.

**SAM:** no problem.

Sam and Dean get back into the Impala; Dean revs the engine just once before driving off to the motel for sleep. Alison climbs into the massive pick-up, she's alone and surrounded by reminders of her father. She shakes with fear, and she replays the last half hour repeatedly in her mind. She turns the key, and follows slowly behind the Impala.

INT-Motel Room-Night

The Motel room is gaudy, and full of hunting references, moose heads are nailed to the walls, and even the bedspreads have images of elk on them. The walls are painted a forest green, and the carpets are brown, with age and dirt.

**ALISON:**

Nice way to reminisce, huh? Over my father's death.

**SAM:**

You need to tell us what you know about werewolves.

**DEAN:**

Since you probably know more about them than we do.

**SAM:**

Yah, we had a run in with one in California.

**DEAN:**

It didn't really turn out as we planned.

**ALISON:**

Um, well, for starters, the moon doesn't actually affect the elder wolves. Um, at any moon phase they can morph. through the evolution process, they were able to change that.

**DEAN:**

So, you are saying that the whole idea of the full moon is just a comforting fairytale?

**ALISON:**

Sort of, the older beasts can change whenever they want, whether it is a new moon or otherwise and they can change in either the night or day. Hell, nowadays they don't even take the time to morph.

**SAM:**

But doesn't' that mean they won't have any powers?

**ALISON:**

No, these things are so in touch with their animal side they have all the speed and agility even in human form. They even have the razor sharp claws and teeth.

**Dean**:

Really?

**ALISON:**

Yah, the only way you can find a werewolf now is by their eyes. Well, that and their hairy palms.

**SAM:**

But that isn't how it happened with our case.

**ALISON:**

How long was the person a wolf in your case?

**DEAN:**

She'd only been one for a month or so.

**ALISON:**

See there's your problem right there; she was still a young lycanthrope.

**DEAN:**

But does the silver work still?

**ALISON:**

It's the only thing that does. Other than chopping off their heads, but that tactic is pretty damn dangerous. They are even starting to outsmart hunters now, as you saw with my dad. They separate you, and then they prey on one person. In my case, my father. These things are cold, calculating sons of bitches.

**SAM:**

So, they actually know who they're hunting?

**ALISON:**

Exactly, the animal part doesn't take over. It isn't like the movies where they have no clue who they are trying to kill, these things know exactly what they are doing, and they don't care about it.

**DEAN:**

Anything else?

**ALISON:**

That is pretty much all I know right now, because these beasts are always one step ahead of even the best hunters.

**SAM:**

Thanks; this will definitely help us hunt these things.

**ALISON:**

_You_ hunt these things? Please you two would be ripped apart, besides they've probably already left that ground, they know I am hunting them and they won't stay to have more of their pack killed.

**DEAN:**

So then what are we supposed to do, huh?

**ALISON:**

_We're_ not doing anything. _I'm_ going to get my dad's body back so that I can give him the burial he wants. I don't want my dad to be just another unsolved case to the police.

**SAM:**

What do you mean?

**ALISON:**

Well for starters, his corpse is mangled, he has claw marks all over his body, and he has a gunshot wound to the head. Doesn't that sound a little weird to you?

**DEAN:**

I've heard weirder.

**ALISON:**

So have I, but for the police it'll be a slight shift from the norm, besides I don't think my dad would like to be left in a morgue as evidence against some deranged psychopath.

**SAM:**

Well how do you expect to get his body back?

**ALISON:**

I'm going to go to the morgue, wipe the mind of the mortician and anyone else who knows about it.

**SAM:**

Isn't that a little dangerous?

**ALISON:**

Well it's better than dressing up like the feds, going down to the morgue, and getting the body that way. Isn't that right, Dean?

**DEAN:**

Would you stop doing that?

**ALISON:**

What?

**DEAN:**

Reading my mind.

**ALISON:**

(Giggles) I'm sorry, it's just so much fun. Besides, don't we look a little young to be feds?

**DEAN:**

It's worked before.

INT-Motel Room-Day

Alison is looking at photos while seated on the motel room bed. In her eyes, tears begin to well up as memories float in her mind.

**SAM:**

Hey what are you doing?

**ALISON:**

Looking at some old photos.

**SAM:**

Do you mind?

**ALISON:**

Oh no, sit down if you want.

**SAM:**

(Sits down)

**ALISON:**

(Hands him a photo) that's my parents on their wedding day.

**SAM:**

You look just like your mom.

**ALISON:**

You think so?

**SAM:**

Yah.

**ALISON:**

(Sighs) I miss her so much. Yet, I barely even met her. My dad used to talk about her so much that I used to feel like she was alive. You know what I mean?

**SAM:**

Yeah.

(Puts his hand on her shoulder)

**ALISON:**

(Flips through more photos)

**SAM:**

Is that you?

**ALISON:**

No.

**SAM:**

Who is it?

**ALISON:**

My son.

**SAM:**

You have a son?

**ALISON:**

_Had_, he died when he was 6 months old.

**SAM:**

Demon?

**ALISON:**

Yah, how did you know?

**SAM:**

Just a guess. Was he by any chance yellow eyed?

**ALISON:**

Yeah, why?

**SAM:**

That demon has been popping up everywhere. But one of these days, we're going to kill him.

**ALISON:**

How?

**SAM:**

The colt.

**ALISON:**

The colt? How did you get your hands on it?

**SAM:**

Long story.

**ALISON:**

Where is it now?

**SAM:**

We lost it a couple months back.

**ALISON:**

How?

**SAM:**

Our dad bartered it for his soul.

**ALISON:**

Why would John do something like that?

**SAM:**

Dean was about to die in the hospital.

**ALISON:**

Oh my god.

**SAM:**

Yeah, our dad gave up his soul for Dean to live.

**ALISON:**

Jesus, so the yellow-eyed demon has the colt?

**SAM: **

Yeah.

**ALISON:**

Then how are you going to get it back?

**SAM**

I don't know.

**ALISON:**

Wow, that yellow-eyed demon has been popping up everywhere.

**SAM:**

Tell me about it. Did you leave hunting as well?

**ALISON:**

Yah, hell I was even engaged. And then that blew up in my face.

**SAM:**

What was your son's name?

**ALISON:**

Darren.

**SAM:**

I think you would have made a great mom.

**ALISON:**

(Laughs) you know Sammy; you're nothing like dean. If I tried talking about something like this with him, he'd probably just run away. But you're different. You actually listen.

**SAM:**

Well dean's dealt with a lot.

**ALISON:**

So, have you.

**SAM:**

I guess.

**ALISON:**

I think I finally understand why he acts like that though.

**SAM:**

Why's that?

The beds are situated in front of the bathroom so Dean is able to come up behind Alison and Sam and listen to their conversation. He stands in the doorway for some time.

**ALISON:**

It's easier to close yourself up, than to have to deal with all this heartbreak. Dean's been right all along.

**SAM:**

Well you've always been important to us. Well, me.

**ALISON:**

Really?

**SAM:**

Yah.

**ALISON:**

That's the thing, before John and my dad had a falling out; we hung out every minute of every day. When I left, I realized how much you helped hold me together. I don't know what I'd do if that happened again.

**SAM:**

You won't.

**ALISON:**

Thanks Sammy.

(Hugs and kisses him on the cheek)

**DEAN:**

(Enters room)

Am I interrupting something?

**ALISON:**

No.

**DEAN:**

So what about your dad?

**ALISON:**

Right. We can go at anytime.

INT-County Morgue-Day

It's a dreary little place, a building of pure, sanitary white. Smelling of formaldehyde and bleach. The natural sunlight doesn't enter the room; instead, the only light comes from the fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

**ALISON**

Hi, I'm here to collect a body.

**M:**

Sorry I can't do that.

**ALISON:**

Oh really?

(Leans in) See, I think you can.

(Uses her telepathy)

**M:**

Oh, right, yes, Scott cooper. Come with me.

**ALISON:**

(Turns back-gives thumbs up to Sam and dean)

Thank you.

(Follows mortician)

**DEAN:**

So why exactly do we need to come when she can do that?

**SAM:**

Moral support?

**DEAN:**

Oh is that what they call accomplices nowadays.

**ALISON:**

(Enters room with gurney)

Okay all done.

**DEAN:**

So, we're free to go now?

**ALISON:**

Absolutely.

(Turns to mortician) thank you very much. It's been a real pleasure.

**M:**

No problem.

**SAM:**

(Turns to Alison): are you sure, he won't remember?

**ALISON:**

Oh yeah.

**Mortician:**

Have a nice day.

**ALISON:**

Thanks, you too.

(Dean, Sam, and Alice leave)

**M**:

(Looks around confused)

Where am I?

EXT-County Morgue-Day

Early morning, the parking lot is eerily empty. The Impala and Pick-up are parked in the two handicap parking spots.

**SAM:**

Is he going to be okay?

**ALISON:**

Oh yeah, he'll be 100% in a week or so.

**SAM**:

A week?

**ALISON:**

(Walks off giggling)

Alison runs up to Dean at the pick-up as he struggles to slide the body into the back on his own.

**ALISON:**

Hey, you need help with that?

**DEAN:**

Thanks.

**ALISON:**

Yeah.

Together they carefully slide the body into the back, making sure to keep the sheet covering all of it. The body hits the bottom of the truck with a dense thump. Alison awkwardly shifts the body to give it room. She slams the back door, and quickly turns her back. The guilt of her actions is taking hold of her.

**ALISON:**

I still can't believe he's dead, and by my hand too

**DEAN:**

Well don't you prefer him this way instead of a wild beast?

**ALISON:**

Well thank you Mr. sensitivity. But you're right; I can't understand why I did so much damage. I mean I scattered his brains.

**DEAN:**

You were making sure you were getting the job done right.

**ALISON:**

Well that is quite possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever heard.

**DEAN:**

Sorry.

(Sighs) how are you doing?

**ALISON:**

I don't know. I'm just feeling weird about certain things.

**DEAN:**

Like what?

**ALISON:**

The fact that I've been there for both deaths of my parents. But I still can't cry. Does that make me cold and heartless?

**DEAN:**

No, people just deal with things differently.

**ALISON:**

I guess. Go on Sammy's waiting.

**DEAN:**

Yeah.

(Walks towards impala)

The Impala and the pick-up quickly speed off towards the hunting ground where Scott was killed.

EXT-Forest-Night

The moon is gone, the night sky is dark and cloudy, and few stars can be seen. The night air is frozen, just like the figures standing in the dark preparing for a warrior's funeral.

(Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" in background)

Alison drags her father's body into the middle of the clearing. She strains herself to get hin into the right pposition.

Sam turns to dean

**Sam:**

shouldn't we help her?

**Dean: **

no, hunter's bury their own, she comes from a hunting family, it would be disrespectful if we tried.

Alison walks up closer to the body, she sits beside the body, she gives him the last takes his cross off from around her neck and places it into his pocket.

**Alison: **

i figured you should have this back.

She annoints his forehead with holy water in the shape of the cross. She then douses the body in salt and gasoline.

She takes a box of matches out of her pocket, she takes one out, scratching it, it sparks and then ignites. She stares at the flame momentarily and then throws it onto her father's remains.

**ALISON:**

thank you guys for coming, you are the last real friends I have left.

**SAM:**

no problem.

ALISON:

whispers: goodbye daddy. I love you.

The flame grows larger and brighter as it flickers in front of their faces. As her father's body burns, a tear slides down her face. Dean notices the tear drop and drops his head, Sam and places his arm around Alison's shoulder. Alison stares blankly into the flames, depressed and feeling alone.

Alison quickly walks away from the fire and towards the pick up. Sam follows after her.

Sam: where are you going?

Aliosn picks up her sawn off shotgun, and loads it with silver hollow points.

Alsion: after the wolf that killed my father.

Sam: but you're not in the right state to hunt, you're angry, upset, you're not thinking straight.

Alison straps on her holster around her waist and thighs.

Alsion: exactly, i'm fighting like those creatures out there, relentless and violent. I won't be thinking with my head anymore. That's how my fahter died, i'm going to hunt using instinct.

Sam: alison you can't do this!

Alsion slides her knife into her boot.

Alsion: either follow or get out of my way. Either is fine with me, but i have to do this.

Alsion walks off into the forest.

Sam: Alison!

EXT-Forest-Night

**ALISON:**

Come on out you hairy son of a bitch!

The bushes rustle just like the night her father died, howling and growling can be heard throughout the landscape. Suddenly, a large gray wolf jumps out from the bushes, its teeth are gnashing, it's wild and angry, and it's out for blood. It begins to circle Alison, taunting her, waiting for her to attack.

**ALISON:**

Come on!

(Shoots silver bullet at wolf's leg)

The beast howls in agony, it rolls across the ground, returning to its feet, it now has a limp. It's becomes more feral, and uncontrollable. It dives at Alison, it's claws outstretched to rip and tear Alison's flesh.

**ALISON:**

(Shoots another bullet in the same leg)

The Beast falls down, whimpering and wincing in pain, unable to return to its feet. It is helpless, just the way Alison likes them.

**ALISON:**

(Turns it over with her leg)

(Bends down beside it)

You killed my father, you caused me pain, and so I'm going to do the same to you. I'm not going to do it fast and dirty like usual. No, I think I'm going to have a little bit more fun. You're mine!

The beast sheds its fur, returning to its human form. A young man, no more than 28 with dark hair and large brown eyes. He is weak and in pain, it is at the mercy of the huntress.

**LYCANTHROPE**:

Please, don't. I didn't do anything.

**ALISON:**

Don't give me that bull.

(Pulls out knife from holster)

She slices into the lycanthrope, deep enough to leave a scar, but not to cause death.

**LYCANTHROPE:**

No! God, stop!

**ALISON:**

Why?

**LYCANTHROPE:**

It wasn't me!

**ALISON**

Liar.

**LYCANTHROPE:**

No, I swear. I was seperated from the pack, I was looking for food. All I did was follow the scent here. I promise you I did nothing.

**ALISON:**

(Goes to slice it)

**LYCANTHROPE:**

No! our Alpha is Lucas. He was the one who would have ordered the attack.

**ALISON:**

I really don't give a damn what his name is, I want to know where he is

.

**LYCANTHROPE:**

I think you really will give a damn. Especially because Lucas is your ancestor Alison.

**ALISON:**

I kill you things for a living, I'm not one of you.

**LYCANTHROPE:**

Except you are, you carry the gene

**ALISON:**

Shut up.

**LYCANTHROPE**:

(Starts laughing) why should I, you're going to kill me anyway.

**ALISON**:

Shut up!

(Stabs it with a knife through the heart)

I'm not a wild animal like you. I'm a hunter.

(Leaves)

EXT-Forest Clearing-Night

**DEAN:**

did you get the wolf?

**ALISON:**

(looks up at the moon)

yeah. Can we go now.

Alison turns back and looks at her father's corpse still burning. Ashes float away from the body and flicker and float in the night air.

Alsion waks up to the back of her pick up and undoes her holster throwing it into the back with the rest of her equipment. She takes a deep breath looking up at the full moon and opens the driver's seat door. She gets inside.

The impala and pick up drive off.

INT-Motel Room-Night

**ALISON:**

so how do you guys know so much about this "yellow-eyed demon"? what makes him so special?

**SAM:**

didn't your dad ever tell you?

**ALISON:**

no, tell me what?

**DEAN**:

he's the reason for our mother's deaths, and countless others'.

**ALISON:**

how?

**SAM:**

the house fires, when a child is 6 months old.

**ALISON: **

but my mom didn't die in a house fire, and I wasn't six months old when she died.

**SAM:**

you weren't?

**ALISON:**

no, I was a new born. My mom died in the hospital… in an unexplained accident.

why would the demon do this?

**SAM:**

the special children.

**ALISON:**

what?

**DEAN**:

kids who have special powers, like you… and Sammy.

**ALISON:**

what? Sam has powers?

**SAM:**

yeah, I have visions.

**ALISON:**

you're a psychic, when did this happen?

**SAM:**

about a year and a half ago.

**DEAN: **

but you've always had powers.

**ALISON:**

not exactly, about a year and a half ago I gained another psychic power.

**SAM:**

what?

**ALISON:**

psychometry.

**DEAN:**

(confused): what?

**ALISON:**

I can sense things by touching certain objects, it also works on people.

**DEAN:**

so you're like the dude from the "Dead Zone"

**ALISON:**

sort of.

**DEAN:**

that is so cool.

**ALISON:**

not so much.

(looks down at her feet)

what's going on, my dad said he had to tell me things about this demon and my power. Why is this so important?

**SAM:**

The demon is building an army, and the special children are the soldiers.

**ALISON:**

we're soldiers? Who says I'm going to fight for this demon.

**SAM:**

these powers are because of the demon, at some point we will go "dark side".

**ALISON:**

how do you know all this stuff? What have you guys been up to for all this time

Sam and Dean pause and look at each other, over the past few years of hunting they have faced so many different evils it is hard to count.

**SAM:**

remember I told you about the colt

**ALISON:**

yeah?

**SAM:**

we were going to use that to kill him, our dad found it.

**DEAN:**

you told her about the colt?

**SAM:**

yeah.

**DEAN**:

all right, well thanks for letting me know dude.

**SAM:**

There are others like us, there was a guy about a year ago who had telekinesis, there was another who had telepathy like you, and a girl who has also had visions.

**ALISON:**

why did the demon have to kill our families, why are we soldiers?

**SAM:**

he killed them because he thought they would get in the way, and we're soldiers in an army to destroy the world as we know it.

**ALISON:**

when are we supposed to go evil?

**SAM:**

I don't know, I think it's different for everyone. It all depends when the demon gets to you.

**ALISON:**

But why us, why only certain people?

**SAM:**

(sighs)

I don't know.

**DEAN**

we're not going to let it happen though, I'm going to try and find a way to stop it. To keep Sammy safe, and if it works we can use it on you as well.

**ALISON:**

but what if it doesn't.

**DEAN**

this can't be your destiny.

**SAM:**

I hope it isn't.

**ALISON:**

I for one won't allow myself to be used as a pawn in any demon's plan. Whether it's destiny or not, I'm going to fight it all the way. As should you sam.

**SAM:**

I guess.

**ALISON:**

I still wish I knew why it was only certain people of our generation and not others.

**SAM:**

so do I.

**Credits**


End file.
